


【待授权翻译】pharmacokinetics

by lilighjk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cudding & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex Pollen, Sex while intoxicated
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilighjk/pseuds/lilighjk
Summary: A translation of pharmacokinetics by violentdaylight





	【待授权翻译】pharmacokinetics

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [pharmacokinetics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6600331?view_adult=true) by [violentdaylight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/violentdaylight/pseuds/violentdaylight)

金库的墙壁是隔音的，实心钢管制成。唯一的出口是一扇带有五个厚重门闩的大门，门闩由一个电动锁控制。绑匪绕着房间走动的空当，贴紧Harold腕部的手铐已经被他的皮肤捂的微微发热了。在房间的中央，John正被铐在一个金属制的桌子腿上，一处明显的青肿招摇在他的太阳穴上。他非常镇定，所有的能量都被完好的储存在他绷紧的身体里。

Rodgers和他的手下从嵌在墙中的保险柜中取出成堆的钞票然后再放入黑色的运动包中，“你可以尝试一下我们全新的配方。”Rodgers说着朝他的人眨了眨眼，那人肌肉虬结，眼睛被遮盖在大大的墨镜后面，大概是他的私人保镖。

Rodgers，他们最新的行凶者，专在派对上向大学生们兜售毒品，生意经营的日升月恒。这本是个精妙绝伦的计划，先是大量转移他们的盈利，接着顺利截获他们毒品交易的钱财，Harold再紧随其后手动控制电子锁：他痛苦的意识到或许正是他的存在分散了John 的注意力，使得后者被Rodgers的一位保镖重击了头部。

“我们现在很难再伤害你，鉴于我们正被关在一个高安全性的银行地下金库里。”Harold干巴巴的说。

Rodgers的保镖拿出了一个装满药片的塑料袋，他打开了袋子，Rodger把一只手按在了他的胳膊上，“让我们给他们点好东西吧，Tony，你说呢？”

他的保镖笑着挑了挑眉毛，从夹克的口袋里掏出了一个小包，“当然可以，老板。”他走近John。  
“免费的毒品，真贴心那。”John说，一时间他仿佛要咬上伸到面前的手掌，那人手心里躺着一个白色的小药片。

“Mr.Reese。”Harold叫道，试图传达我宁愿你吃下毒品也不要攻击他们的意思。  
John咬紧牙关。他渴望一场战斗，但无奈此时寡不敌众，Harold意识到机会并没有因为他们的顽固抗拒而偏向我方。John没有武器，并且遭受了重击。挑起另一场争端似乎是不明智的。当Rodgers的保镖喂给他药片时，John甜甜的笑了起来，就好像想象出了敲掉对方牙齿的画面。  
John恶狠狠的盯着男人走近Harold，但后者轻微的摇了摇头。Harold让保镖把药片放在自己的舌头上，并毫无怨言的吞了下去。比起不省人事的躺倒在地板上，现在的情况能让他的背好受点。

“看来我们要把你们留在这里了。”Rodgers说。他把袋子放在桌上，里面还剩下十片或是十二片。“只是免费的样品，以防你上瘾，你知道它会给你带来什么，对吧？你会饥渴难耐的恨不得蜕下一层皮，我真希望能留下来观看，事实上：尽管戴着手铐，谁会为谁翘起屁股还是显而易见的。”

Harold抑制住不让自己颤抖，而John攥紧拳头别开了脸。

“这在派对上可是相当受欢迎。”Rodgers的眼中流露出施虐快感的闪光，“人们总是来不及从各自的衣服里挣脱出来，往往在舞池里就开操了。”

Harold舔了下嘴唇。吃下药片后，他只是假定这是片致幻抑或诱导兴奋的药物，相似于—诚然十分有限—上次嗑摇头丸的经历（注1）。但他从未预测到会发生诸如此类的事情。

Rodgers的手下带走了方才转移出来的钞票，前者经过Harold时，下流的瞥了他一眼，“祝你有段美好的时光。”他说，颇有意味的再次向他眨了下眼。

厚重的金库大门在他身后缓缓关上了，伴有金属碰撞的叮当声和门闩插上的咔嚓声。

“你还好吗？”John问道，他已经撬开了手铐。

“我确信一定有办法能从内部更改安保系统。”Harold说，他的声音带着股歇斯底里的意味，这不禁让他有些窘迫，活像个口吃患者，“门旁有一个面板或许可以让我进入系统。”

John的手铐吭啷一声掉在了地板上，他走向Harold，后者正僵硬的伸着手臂，眼睛死死盯着控制面板，“氧气供给应该不是问题，上方有空气通风口，但我们不得不假定安保人员会随时出现，或是这里有个无声警报器（注2）......”

解开手铐时，John的手指擦过Harold的手腕，刹那间，Rodgers的话又重回他的脑海：你会饥渴难耐的恨不得蜕下一层皮。耶稣基督啊。

手铐打开后John把它们扔在了一边。但手指仍然逗留在Harold的手腕上，检查着有无擦伤。  
Harold清了清嗓子，“空调一定坏了。”他说。

John的视线迅速转向Harold，随即又移开了，““我不这样认为。”他说，小心的维持平淡的语调。噢。Harold点了点头，有些茫然恍惚。脸上的热度徒然升起。

John放开了Harold的手，“我想我会待在那里。”他说，嘴角抿成一个不怎么高兴的笑容，“只是以防万一。你为什么不去看看那个锁呢？”

“好的，当然。”Harold说。彼此触碰的断开让他感觉很不好，在某种程度上来说，在John背过身，像个面壁的孩子似的站在对面角落里后，变的更糟了。

“我不认为有这样做的必要，Mr.Reese。”Harold说，他正埋首于攻克那个电子锁。暗自确信Rodgers一定夸大了药物的功效，Harold和John都是自律、有理性的人，他们不会因派对策划药（注3）而摇摆意志。

“我们还不知道服下的是什么类型的毒品。”John说，“的确有一些毒品可以造成Rodgers所描述的症状。它们有时会拿来用于审讯。”

Harold从控制板里拽出来了几根电线，John的声音飘渺遥远，就像电视的背景音。Harold对面前的电路有个大致的处理方法，但他发现自己很难集中。John的嗓音比平时听起来要沙哑几分，对方肩膀处绷起的线条也让Harold担心，“你以前有过类似的经历吗？”Harold花了两秒才意识到不该问这个问题，但为时已晚。

沉默蔓延，John仍然面向墙壁，他把手臂撑在冰冷的钢管上，“kara和我服过一次这种毒品。”他说。

Harold盯着纠缠在一起的电线和小小的蓝色显示屏，我要做什么来着？让门打开的步骤是什么？他晃了晃脑袋，试图理清思路，“你怎么处理的？有已经证实有效的治疗药物吗？”

更长的沉默后，Harold转过身子，John把脸转回了墙面，“出汗蒸发掉了。”（译者：就是干了个爽嘛。）他咕哝到道，调换了一下脚的重心。

Harold点了点头，即使John根本看不到，“我知道了。”他说。  
—  
注1: 第一季第18集，Harold被Heater下药。  
注2: 简单说就是闯入者听不到报警，但警铃会在别处响起从而通知警察。  
注3: “Designer drugs”这个名称是美国加利福尼亚大学Davies分校的药理学教授Gary Henderson在80年代初期最先使用的，指的是那些合成的或在实验室内可制成的．被美国食品与药品管理局(Food and Drug Administration，FDA)管制的药物的类似物。最早曾采用“狡阼药”作为中文译名，后认为译成“策划药”比较确切。  
*********

John的手掌抵上冰冷的墙体，他向前倾身直到额头碰上钢管，触感光滑又坚硬。他暗自思忖着或许该进行一下呼吸练习，好让自己的心率慢下来。

“你怎么处理的？有已经证实有效的治疗药物吗？”Harold问。

John咬紧牙关。我们一晚都在疯狂的做爱。他想，但却不能这样形容。

当时想从绑匪的手中逃脱已是难事，毒品几乎麻痹了两人的大脑，现在的情形就如摸索着在黑暗的沙漠中行走，只为再次见到城市透出的那一点闪光。真正的挑战随之而来：Kara说他该去跑跑步，游上几圈，或是手淫，随便哪个，只要能让他重新拥有思考的能力就行。

但最后他们连一个小时都没有坚持到，Kara就踢上了门扑上来撕扯他的衣服，事实上，他们彼此难分伯仲：她把他推倒在床上，按牢他的肩膀，随后向后坐吞入了他的欲望；他也不甘示弱的揉捏着，在她的臀部留下瘀痕。Kara在两人肆无忌惮的发情时狠狠地咬上了对方的肩膀。一次次的高潮并没有让人感到解脱，相反是彼此肌肤的相触使经历变得没有那么难以忍受：他们事后甚至没有费心去穿上衣服。

半夜的某个时刻，Kara爬起来去冲澡，假定药效已经消散了，十分钟后，John被她拖到淋雨下在湿滑的瓷砖上操她，她有力的大腿环在他的腰上，指甲陷入他的肩膀。

药效最少持续了八个小时，直到他们体力损耗太多，动一下都浑身酸痛，最后倒在被他们搞的汗湿不已的旅馆里John的床上打起了瞌睡。

房间出奇的安静，John扭过头发现Harold不在工作了，相反他在盯着自己看，“我不认为我可以集中。”Harold说，并皱起了眉毛。他低头看了看自己的手又将视线移回John身上，就像在说：看到了吧？我该怎么办？

“我们需要从这里出去，Finch。”John说，“手动控制是我们打开门的唯一途径了。”

Harold松了松领带，解开了衬衫的上面两个扣子。John赶紧调转开目光。

“或许吧。”Harold说，“如果我能在短时间内恢复清晰的头脑我就能找到解决的办法。”  
John需要点时间来理解词句间透露的暗示。他努力压下那个叫嚣着快要冲出胸腔的声音，“来做吧。”他鼓起了勇气，不自知的退缩到最里面的墙角里。  
—  
这个提议在此情此景下算是合乎逻辑，操作起来也很简单，但Harold显然不大能说服自己接受，“我认为这不是最合适的做法。”他含糊的说，而John正试图缩到让他看不见自己，“如果有别的办法，我诚挚的希望选择另一种行径，但是我恐怕也思路枯竭了。”

Harold看着John的肌肉在衬衫下移动，然后快速扭过头，重新盯着控制板。

“我们别无他选了。”john说，他听起来仿佛渴望着要揍别人一顿，这让Harold没有来由的感到愤怒。

“相信我，Mr.Reese，我和你一样不喜欢这个主意。”Harold说，竭力放松自己的下颌。

现实已没有必要再被否认：Harold被挑起了性欲，他的勃起淫秽的在裤子上撑起了帐篷。更糟的是，大量的影像接连涌进他的脑海，朦胧的梦境，John弯起嘴角的坏笑，试西装时自己纠正对方的姿势，Harold的手指沿着缝线细细描摹。

“Harold。”John说，但Harold辨认不出他的语气：是鼓励，恼怒，还是其他的什么情绪？

Harold挺了挺背，熟练的解开了裤子上的排扣。深沉的欲望凝结在舌尖上，演化成内心的饥渴，若他必须在John—他的同事—他的朋友—面前手淫，为了能够将他们解就于水深火热之中，那么，羞耻感恐怕比让警察拘留更容易被人接受。  
—  
“Harold。”John说，攥紧了拳头。

他努力不去想Harold解开的衬衫扣子和对方脸上泛起的红晕。此时此刻，John为先前的自己而懊悔，那个总是有私人的、羞耻的幻想的自己：Harold灵活的手指解开他裤子的拉链，轻柔的抚摸他。Harold命令John跪在他身前，当他吮吸他的阴茎时，Harold会把手放在他的脸上。Harold和他一起躺在床上，他没有佩戴眼镜，正在John的唇间粗重的喘着气。

Harold是对的：从这里出去的唯一方法便是Harold能理出一条或是两条清晰的思路。而John也明白抵抗毒品的药效是多么的无力，他现在唯一在意的便是能得到从时刻折磨躯体的渴望中解脱出来的甜蜜承诺，他饥渴的盼望着彼此肌肤的相触。

John换了个姿势站立，织物滑过他的欲望，单纯裸露的触碰使他呻吟出声：对Harold的渴盼，幻化成一只无形之手遏住他的裤子，John缩在那个可笑的角落里，几近失控。他发疯般的用手指堵上耳朵，狠狠的闭上眼，但与此同时，他痛苦的意识到在往后无数的隐秘时光里，他都将会把手放在裤子上，细细回放每一个喘息的细节。

Harold没有动，沉默像绷紧的钢丝横在他们之间，摇摇欲坠又局促不安。

“你能不能就只是快一点。”John说，他的耐心开始瓦解。但随即便对自己尖锐的语调懊悔不已，他转向Harold，试图揣测对方的反应。  
—

********  
Harold认为当下很是荒谬：他站在这里，解开着裤子，双手无意义的在空气中抓握，他觉得自己正在愚弄自己。

“你能就只是快一点吗？”John说，Harold盯着他，他没有预料到John会如此直接的表达他的沮丧。

“我深切的意识到看着我自渎并不是你最深埋的欲望。”Harold厉声说，意在嘲讽着表达出这个主意有多荒唐，“但如果你能......”别让事情变得更复杂，Harold打算这么说，但John突然呻吟了一声，就像有人攻击了他的内脏，词句便枯竭消散在了Harold的喉咙里。

他看见了John的脸，他似乎并不讨厌这一切：他备受折磨的表情，显示出的虚弱与内疚都让Harold摸不着头脑，直到方才意欲出口的话语全部倒回到脑子里，“怎么了？”Harold问，声音几乎是歇斯底里。

John看起来像是正遭受着身体上的折磨。“我不想再说什么。”John开口，“我不知道你曾经对谁感过兴趣，不知道你是否考虑过......我。”他的嗓音就像不断快进又跳针的唱片，“你有Grace，我什么也没有。我也知道我不可能拥有。”这些句子就像生生从John的钳制中拽出来的一样。  
Harold感到胃里恶心，不是因为忏悔，而是因为他刚刚从John这里得到的信息：仿佛是羞耻的秘密从黑暗里拖到了明处。“过来。”Harold听见自己的声音这样说，谢天谢地，John也确实这样做了。  
—  
John像做梦一样穿过房间，他看起来就类似于发烧产生的幻觉。那么无助，仿佛唯一可做的就只有盯着Harold的脸：他柔软的嘴唇，眼底的温柔，John知道自己不值得获得这些。

“这不是这场谈话应该发展的方向。”Harold讽刺的说，他伸出手去触碰John的肩膀，后者动用了所有的意志力才让自己不向这个触碰贴近，不跪下来亲吻Harold的手。

“如果我早点意识到。”Harold说，然后又坚决的摇了摇头，“现在已无足轻重了，鉴于危险时刻都会发生，我们得花点时间来处理好自身问题。”

Harold的手滑倒John的脖颈上，拇指摩挲着John的喉结，肌肤相触使John昏了头，“现在是告诉我你对我不感兴趣的时候了，Harold。”John说，脸上带着一抹痛苦麻木的微笑。

Harold的脸上闪过一系列不同的表情：惊讶、关心、恍然大悟，“噢，John。”Harold说，他似乎在考虑着抛弃已经想出的多个答复。最终，他拽着John的领子，把他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。John震惊的没有回吻，随后现实击中了他，他颤抖着抽开身子。

“Harold，这不是你自己。”John说，他觉得胃在绞痛，“是毒品，你现在不太清醒。”

Harold的手仍然逗留在John的皮肤上，他可以闻到Harold衣服上的茶香和羊毛的气味，还有淡淡的古龙水味。John快要被欲望占领，他不知道Harold是怎么忍受它们的。  
—  
“我不相信毒品可以制造出虚假的吸引力。”Harold说，这不是他打算说的，但他的大脑已迟钝到不能再做出一个选择。他正在思考一些别的问题，诸如对肌肤之亲的渴望，诸如信仰和敬畏。

Harold移开了手，John几乎是不可察觉的退缩了一下。Harold允许自己幻想—John的嘴唇贴着他的，他手下John肌肤的触感.....他不想金库、被下药或是被困在这里，他想像着在John的床上度过漫长的下午，透过百叶窗看着太阳下落，而John的重量就在这里餍足的贴紧他。  
Harold深吸了一口气，“我们必须要去看看那扇门了。”他说，“我们必须要去看看那扇门，这样我们才能出去。就目前状况来说，推迟这场谈话才是明智的。”

John的瞳孔放大，仿佛预示着他只记得Harold方才打算做的事，他低头看了看Harold敞开的排扣：只是短暂的一瞥，便猛地将视线移开了。“你是对的，我会待在那。”John说，拖着脚步走开了，每走一步都仿佛在与自我进行着激烈的争斗。

Harold伸进织物里握住了欲望，他几乎是如释重负的呼了一口气：显然，和一个有魅力的人一同工作并不是问题，如果非要说有，两人之间很快由正常变得尴尬的处境，大概是他该担心的。  
—  
John来回踱着步，他盯着墙面，试图用走动的声音掩盖那边的声音，但并没有用处：他习惯于关注Harold每一次的呼吸，每一个不适的吐气，甚至更甚于此。John的大脑快速转动着思考着可能性：Harold不会对他撒谎，他当然不会，至少不全然是谎言，也不会是在这种事上。唯一的问题是毒品究竟对Harold产生了多少影响，他想到Harold清醒后可能会对自己说过的话后悔，John不能忍受这种想法。

房间里肉体摩擦的声音太大了，John握紧拳头试图平稳呼吸。Harold清浅的喘息着，声音里透出的却不纯粹是愉悦。

John想起他第一次因毒品而来的高潮：释放的浪潮过后有几分钟的清明。他看见Kara的太阳穴上有一道需要处理包扎的创口，地板上堆满了胡乱扔下的衣服。Kara在他旁边喘气的样子就像他们是以竞技的方式跑回的旅馆。

Harold痛苦的呻吟了一声，John立刻引起了注意。在大脑让自己停下来之前，他又一次穿过了房间。

“John。”Harold说，满脸红晕又精疲力尽，他的手正环着自己的阴茎，“我想我做不到。”  
—

********

触碰自己的感觉很好，但随后现实便趁虚而入。Harold倚着墙壁粗重的喘着气。他被挑起了性欲，阴茎在他抓牢的手中硬挺着，但还是感觉不够：很快就会高潮的想法现在看来荒唐又可笑，鉴于他能想到的只有笨重的金属大门、John惶恐的脸色和抓紧胃部的疼痛感。

Harold的拇指擦过阴茎的头部，手掌坚定的撸动着欲望，但并没有起到作用。他挫败的叹了一口气，“John，我想我做不到。”Harold脱口而出，随即便被自己吓了一跳。

John走了过来，睁大的眼睛让他看起来像是个受惊的动物。“没事的。”John说，Harold不明白John为什么如此肯定，明明一切都不是没有事的。

“我很抱歉。”Harold说，包括这件事以及所有的一切。

笑起来的时候，John眼部周围的线条显得更加深刻，尽管只是个令人遗憾的浅浅的微笑。“别这样。”说着便把手搭在Harold的肩膀上，Harold觉得即使隔着衣物他也快被这个触碰灼伤了。

他情不自禁地向前走了一步，John的双臂环住了他，他用手在Harold的背上轻柔的画着圈。Harold能感觉到John的心跳，在他的胸前一下一下的跳动着。

“你想让我触碰你吗？”John声音在Harold耳朵旁响起。

Harold将脸贴紧John的胸膛，就在柔软的白色衬衫上，他感觉自己皮肤的热度在上升。是的是的是的是的，Harold想，假装情况没有因为John的提问而变得更糟。

“好的，当然，好的。”John温柔的说，充满真诚。

有那么一会儿，Harold怀疑自己是不是大声说出来了。接着，他丢脸的意识到自己正在John 的腿上摩擦着欲望，抓紧他的衬衫，在对方的大腿上发情。

John俯身吻了吻Harold的额头，一个简单的，令人惊喜的感情的表达，“我会帮助你，然后你会把咱们救出去，好吗？”他小心的移动Harold攥紧他衬衫的手，掌心温暖又透着无尽的温柔。

John在Harold的面前跪了下来，他用手圈住Harold的分身，把前端含在了嘴里。Harold发出了一声愉悦又惊喜的声音。John像擅长其他体能任务一样也同样精于此道，Harold因为对方每一次湿润的舔舐，每一次在长满枪茧的手下的撸动而濒临高潮。

Harold抚上对方的后脑，轻轻抓揉着他的头发，他试图向John传达他的感激，即使是通过被愉悦的薄雾笼罩下的大脑。  
—  
地面上冰冷的感觉通过John的膝盖传递上来，他的下巴开始发痛了。一定是疏于练习，他想，带着苦涩，有很长一段时间他曾放纵自己和随便一个陌生人躲在小巷里，就在霓虹灯标语牌发出的暗绿光晕下做同样的事，但不得不说那感觉很棒。Harold的手指温柔的按压着他的头皮。John在Harold粗重的喘息声中吞咽了一口，感受着舌头上的重量与味道。

“哦，天啊。”Harold说，急促的吸了一口气，手指穿过John的发丝。

John拉开了身子，但手指仍然握着Harold的分身，他觉得晕头晕脑，或许是因为毒品抑或是因为Harold，后者从未在他面前如此接近过崩溃的边缘。

“没事的。”John说，上帝啊，他的声音听起来一团糟。“Harold，没事的。”John快速的说。如果他能让自己开口说出：来吧，Harold，为我高潮，或是，没事的，你可以在我嘴里高潮，他会说的。

John再次吞入Harold的阴茎并做了个深喉。Harold呻吟着把手放在John 的肩膀上来稳住自己，“John，我要到了，你应该......”他或许想提醒John他应该离开，但不管怎么说，John没有这样做。

在这种情况下听到自己的名字使得John颤抖着在裤子里溢出了前液，他想听Harold再叫他一次：先前，当他吞吐并用舌头抚弄Harold的分身时他就叫过一次。John把他舔干净后，小心的把分身放回裤子里并帮他系好了扣子。John站起身，暗自祈祷着Harold恢复清醒的大脑不会发现他裤子上明显的突起。

Harold，他没有立刻投入到破解门锁的工作中去，相反，他放任自己靠向John，脸颊贴在John的胸前。

“谢谢。”Harold说，声音透过织物显得闷闷的。

“我该做的。”John说，他抚上Harold的后脑，我的荣幸，他只是想了想却没有说出来。

Harold退后了一步：他歪斜的眼镜快要从鼻梁上滑下来，脸上依旧挂着茫然失措的表情。

“哦，当然，我真是个白痴。”他说，径直向大门走去。  
—  
强烈的渴望感已经暂时从他的身体里消散了，取而代之的是高潮后的满足感和方才记忆的闪回：John，跪在他面前，从睫毛下面抬头望着他，他的嘴唇正下流的包裹着Harold的阴茎。  
—  
Harold努力不去想刚才的场景，而是专注于手下重制面板的工作。  
过后，他会有时间来处理这个烂摊子，在某个更为隐私的地方，在他不会幻想自己重险无用的情欲之中的地方。

John走到房间中央的桌子旁，他拿起装着药片的塑料袋放进了大衣里。几分钟彻底的自我抑制后—Harold体会到了被John Reese击倒的体无完肤的感觉，一点点现实也会提醒他幻想的画面在他今后的生活中会占据多么重要的地位，控制板响起哔哔的声音，Harold听见门闩打开时咔嚓咔嚓的声响。

“这样就可以了。”Harold说。

“赶快离开这里吧。”John说，他扶住Harold的手肘，领着他穿过大门。  
—  
*********  
Harold选择了最近的一个安全屋，在这之前，他把他们带到了这里：汽车旁，幸运的是，它仍然停在他们离开时的地方。John在去公寓的路上一直保持令人不安的沉默，公寓是Harold用Sparrow这个名字租下来的。John安静的把装有毒品的袋子放到了桌上，随后他从冰箱里取出一小瓶水递给Harold，自己则走到窗台旁小口啜着自己的水。

John拉上了窗帘，一时间，Harold惊慌的以为他们被跟踪了，这仿佛成了他惯常的习惯：John透过窗帘的缝隙检查着街道，然后他转过身，显然很满意，“我大概该回家了。”John没有看向Harold。

“别走。”Harold脱口而出，他猛地放下了空了的塑料水瓶，瓶子砸在桌子上发出砰的一声。“如果不愿意的话，你可以不走，考虑到这是个需要负责任的决定，正如我刚才说的，它可能就是。”

John勾起个几乎不易察觉的微笑，“我想我今天已经占了你够多的便宜，不是吗？”

这不是Harold期盼John会说的话，完全不是。Harold猜想着所有的一切是否只是一场奇怪的梦境，也许他会突然在图书馆的桌子上醒来，感受着僵硬的背部和随之而来的头痛。“我所做的只是想乞求你触碰我。”Harold略微迟疑的说。

John看起来很痛苦，“你不是你自己，Harold，也许你还没有完全恢复，我应该做的就是保护你。”

“John。”Harold说，“如果真有，我也是那个占便宜的人。正如你所记忆的那样，你为我跪下来......”

“我想这么做。”John说，他的手在颤抖，“我知道我当时的理由是这样可以帮助我们更快的逃出去，但是我，我想这么做。”

话语在他们之间浮动，恰似阳光下闪闪发光的尘埃。Harold记不起John最后一次提出要求是什么时候的事了，抑或他从来没有向他要求过什么。

“过来。”Harold说，而John没有丝毫的犹豫：他走过来跪在Harold旁边，膝盖撞在坚硬的地板上发出咚的一声，他低着头。

Harold的手指向先前那样穿过John的发丝，John满足的叹了口气向前把额头靠在Harold的大腿上。“你想和我待在一起吗？”Harold问。

John绷紧了身子，就像他在勘测陷阱时的动作一样，“告诉我你想要什么，John。”Harold说，他的拇指摩擦着John耳后的肌肤。这不公平，他知道的，但话说回来，今天够糟糕的了。

“我想和你在一起。”John含糊不清的说，他半睁着眼，把脸藏在Harold裤子的布料里。

“很好。”Harold说，“很好。”  
—  
John关上淋浴围上浴巾。不像之前那种随时会因为情欲失去理智的感觉，现在他感觉很好。或许是逃跑时肾上腺素的作用还没有完全消退，又或者是之后他亲吻Harold的事实影响着他，再者，离他服下毒品已经过去好几个小时了，或许只是因为药效消退了。

John擦干头发，穿上拳击短裤和T恤。一部分的的他认定留下来是个彻底的错误，但大部分的他还是宽慰于Harold没有赶他走。独自蜷缩在床上，抱着一瓶苏格兰威士忌消愁的画面可一点也不诱人。

当他走出浴室时，Harold已经钻到了被子下面。他穿着件看起来很柔软的暗绿色睡衣，头发仍因为先前的淋浴而湿乎乎的贴在他的头上，他看向John然后飞快的移开了视线，“你有什么偏好吗？”

John眨巴了下眼睛，Harold指了指了床，John意识到他问的是他喜欢睡在哪边，此时Harold正靠着左侧床头板坐在床上，一个枕头垫在他的背后。

“无所谓，我不挑剔。”John说，“如果你希望的话，我可以睡在地板上。”

Harold露出了一副不可置信的表情，“我对你会这样想深感担忧。”他说。

John耸了耸肩。他考虑过各种各样的东西来睡觉：沙发、地板、浴缸。如果Harold不想冒任何风险的话，他可以理解：当John感觉好多了，头脑更清醒的时候，他不能保证他俩离太近会发生什么，他不想以弄伤Harold的腿来告终，他从未这样想过：在他认为自己不能控制自己的前提下，他不会和Harold分享一张床，但与他亲近的渴望在脑海里依然清晰。John走到床边，滑进了被子里，肌肤相触的感觉美好又柔软，他不由自主的叹了一口气。

Harold凑近了看着他，“你还能感觉到吗？毒品的药效？”

John清了清喉咙，“这很难分辨。”他说。

Harold点了点头，抿起嘴唇像是在沉思，而John只想伸手帮他抚平额头担忧的曲线。

“与你分开的这个主意没有丝毫的吸引力。”Harold说，他把手放在John的肩膀上，John转过身向他的触碰凑近，向Harold身上发出的热度靠近。

“是啊。”John 说，他感觉嘴巴干干的，“或许我们该试着睡上一觉，看看明天的感觉怎么样。”

Harold把背后的枕头平放在床上，然后缓慢又小心的把自己摆成一个舒服的姿势，“你离的太远了。”他不快的说，John笑了起来。

“我想毒品还残留在你的身体里。”John说，他躺的近了些，紧紧贴着Harold的身体。

Harold微微睁大了眼睛，“我想也是。”他说，“这会是个麻烦吗？我们是不是该......”

是的，John想，或许我们应该：躺在房间的两头，再像现在这样讨论Harold将要说的随便什么事情，但Harold只是盯着John的嘴唇，手指轻柔的抚摸John的后背。

“你能闭上嘴哪怕只有一秒钟吗？”John问，他环住Harold，吻了吻他，Harold叹了口气，在他的身边软下了身子。  
—  
*********  
John梦见自己被关在一间屋子里，地上满是白色的药片，厚重的金属门闩让这里开起来活像是个牢笼。他睁开眼，花了点时间来熟悉环境：这不是他的床，不是他的窗户，城市柔和的灯光挥洒进来，楼下有汽车经过时发出了轰鸣声，这里是Harold的安全屋。

John转过身，发现Harold正枕着他微微发麻的右臂熟睡，John小心的把手从对方肩膀底下抽出来，弯曲手指试图缓解针刺般的麻痛感，他大概清楚了当下的情况：其他房间里透出了些许光亮，或许是从走廊或是浴室发出的，John不记得他有留下哪个灯，事实上，他不记得在他躺在枕头上闭上眼睛之后的任何事了。

Harold温暖的重量就在他的身边，John呼了口气重新躺回他的身边，他的手抚过Harold腹部睡衣柔然的布料，抚过他的喉咙和下颌，那有略微扎手的胡子茬。Harold叹了口气把他拉近了些，John不知道他是不是已经醒了。随后，Harold的腿动了一下，John突然羞耻的发现自己硬了，他的腿像是在引诱他在上面摩擦，上帝啊，‘一定是由于身体里的药物’John冷静的想。

他脑内有一个小小的声音告诉他有什么不同了，这次和之前的哪一次也不尽相同：他和Kara服下的毒品让他感觉自身的某一个部分被抽离出去，不再服从于他的掌控。他和Kara睡过几次，任务归来激动又兴奋，但他从未像在金库里想要Harold那样想要过Kara，紧张又绝望，仿佛如果不接近他就会死亡一般，这种感觉是一种更彻底，更广为人知的疼痛：如果他可以，他愿意在Harold的皮肤下爬行并居住在那里。

当John边把自己从思想的泥淖中解脱出来边径直走向洗手间的时候，Harold醒了过来，他颤抖着眼皮，“John？”

“没事的，继续睡吧。”John几乎是咬着牙说。走路带给他羞耻又完美的摩擦，他情难自已的想要在Harold的大腿上摩擦自己，显而易见的是，先前放弃在浴室里手淫的机会真是个错误的决定。

“一切都还好吗？”Harold咕哝道，他埋在枕头里的脸被压出了几条细纹。

Harold咯嗒一声打开了床头柜上的台灯，他摸索着找到眼镜并戴上了它，然后抬起头微眯着眼看着John。John努力的保持完美的姿势待着不动，但无论Harold打算看见什么，他已经看见了。

“你好。”Harold说，他翘起了一边的嘴角。

“嘿。”John说，他拍了一下Harold的肩膀，“诡谲的几小时，huh。”

Harold抓住John的T恤，John跟随着也抓住他的：Harold紧闭着嘴吻了他，但却不失甜蜜。彼此分开后，Harold说“你说你不能拥有这个，你知道你不可能拥有，为什么？”

John觉得像是有人用手电筒直接照向他的脸，他向后退开了身子，拉开了两人之间的距离，Harold没有阻止他，他松开了John的衣服。“你从没有告诉过我。”John说，却又暗自厌恶自己声音里透出的戒备。

“你也没有。”Harold意味深长的挑起了一边的眉毛。

“我不想做这个，Harold。”John说，“现在不行，我们不在讨论这些事的状态。”

“你是说你愿意等到明天，然后我们就可以压制住欲望？”Harold将鼻梁上的眼镜向上推了推，“坦率的说，我不明白为什么。”

John发出了恼怒的声音，他揉了把脸，“你是我见过最难懂，交流最困难的人。”他说，“我们嗑了毒品，Harold，也许我们该等到头脑清醒后再讨论这个问题。”

“我不想操你。”Harold说，这几乎挤干了John肺部的空气，他花了点时间才让旋转的房间停下来，John的脸上一定显现出了某种表情，因为Harold立刻补充道：“我的意思是，我不想比通常做的那些事做的更多，所以我可否假设我的头脑现在已经足够清醒了呢？”

“别拿这种事开玩笑。”John说，这是个警告。他的本能告诉他应该立刻逃开，他已经用余光找到了他的衣服，但鞋子在哪？即使没有外衣他也可以出去，他需要出去，需要新鲜空气：蜷缩在一起等待恶劣的化学风暴从各自的身体里消失是个不错的选择，但John不能接受这个，他不能太看重这种感情，因为......因为......

“John。”Harold说，他没有试着去触碰他，这很明智：他知道John会在他碰到他的那一刻逃开。“我对你的渴望不是今天才有的，而且这种感觉现在依旧。我对你的在乎也不是今天才产生，但这种在乎此刻依旧。如果我早点知道你想从我这里得到这些—你想要我—我在很久之前就会带你来这间公寓了。”他环顾四周，“或者不是这间，我们会去更好的一个，有按摩浴缸，楼下还会有一个公园。”

就像这样，咒语被打破了：John猛地向前倾身，双手捧住Harold的脸，接着他吻了他，Harold的手在他的身上的感觉很妙，此时，这让他重振精神。John在Harold的嘴里发出一声细小又带着恳求的呻吟，他让他俩翻了个身，John在Harold的上面小心的撑着自己的重量。

停下来换气时，Harold轻轻摸了摸John的脸，向上又抚过他的耳廓。“我就是我自己。”Harold说，“我清楚的知道所有的一切都是如此完美。”

John从未想过在他生命的某一时刻会因为一些词句而难耐的激起欲望，但上帝啊，他做到了。

“Harold。”John说，再多等一秒他就要失去理智了，“我真的很需要你的帮助。”

为了表述的更清楚，他开始在Harold的大腿上摩擦自己，织物下温暖的皮肤使他陶醉。Harold伸进他的内衣抚摸他。后者则一味的抬起臀部蹭向对方，他向前倾身，在Harold的脖颈处轻轻啃咬。

“那么，如果你真的想要我帮忙，你就要安静一会儿。”Harold说，他用上了平时看见Bear撕咬珍贵的初版书时惯用的愠怒语调。Harold用一只手托住John左边的臀部使他翻过身躺在床上。John抗议的哼了一声，Harold选择无视他，然后拽下了他的拳击短裤。

John喘息着躺在床上，手指拉扯着Harold的睡衣：如果他们要做这个，他希望拥有全部，以他的每一寸皮肤。

“好了，好了，我就来。”Harold嘟囔着撩起John的上衣，手指揉搓着他的胸口和乳头。

当Harold向下握住他的欲望，并以一种稳定又完美的节奏撸动他时，John只剩下无意义的哼哼，他呜咽着在Harold的手掌里戳刺，感觉自己就可以这样高潮，在Harold的手下分崩离析。但他只是抓住Harold的手引导他向下触到自己的穴口：他不知道自己开口还能否提出请求，鉴于他不确定是不是还记得英语怎么说。

Harold惊讶的说，“好的，别动。”然后就离开了，这不是John预料中的。Harold坐在床边从抽屉里翻找出一小瓶润滑剂，John让头重新枕回枕头，试图稳定呼吸，“Harold，求你。”他说，Harold坐了回来，一只手帮他撸动着欲望，一只手挤出了点润滑剂，冰凉又湿滑的滴在John的皮肤上，John大大的张开了腿。

Harold就像在拆卸他的一台电脑一样把他打开的如此彻底，“嘘，没事的，我接住你了，一切都很好。”他说，不断的用手指戳刺直到John全身都颤抖起来，眼里溢满了泪水。

“噢，天啊。”John呻吟着紧紧攀住Harold的肩膀，随后便在对方稳定的手掌下迎来了炙热美妙的高潮，他躺在床上疲惫不堪的大声喘着气，已没有再出声说话的力气了。Harold用湿毛巾替他清理干净，然后把他用柔软又温暖的床单（sheets）包裹起来，他抱着他，直到John再一次沉入睡眠。这一次，他没有再做梦。  
—  
“Tillmann医生？我打电话来是为了前几天寄给你的毒品，我想知道实验室是否已经分析出......”

Tillmann医生和平时听起来别无二致：友好但微微透着点疲惫。“我不确定我是否得到了正确的样品，Harold。”她说，“昨天实验室的技术人员进行了分析，但结果有点令人惊讶。”

Harold靠回椅背，阳关照进来挥洒在沙发上，John正在上面打盹，肚子上放着一本他的小说，“是的，我想也是非常不寻常。这是种派对用毒品，据说可以提高性欲。”Harold皱着眉说，已经过去两星期了，但Harold还是在每次吞下止痛药时感到不舒服，他总是怀疑自己是否会在这特殊的一天里未经警示的服下毒品，并不是说上次的结果不尽人意，真的，他是不会对那个结果有任何怨言的。

“你不理解：你给我的药片根本就不是毒品。它的主要成分是单糖，并且不含丝毫的精神类药物。”

“我不明白。”Harold说。

“它们是糖片。”Tillmann医生在电话里说，“他们或许卖了一些，你刚才说什么？性药物？我想可以用安慰剂效应（注1）来解释这一现象，一些有趣的研究表明，在派对上......”

“我很抱歉，Tillmann医生，我相信我得挂断了，非常感谢你的帮忙。”

“任何时候我都愿意提供援助（Anytime）。”在挂断前她说。

Harold久久的坐在椅子里，装有药片的塑料袋还放在他底层的抽屉里，他只取了几片给他们分析。Harold看了看John，后者正舒服的躺在沙发上。Harold叹了一口气，他打开抽屉，把袋子扔进了垃圾桶并在上面盖上了几张纸，或许这次经历所留下的是一些更加美好的事情。

注1: 安慰剂效应，又名伪药效应、假药效应、代设剂效应（英文：Placebo Effect，源自拉丁文placebo解“我将安慰”）指病人虽然获得无效的治疗，但却“预料”或“相信”治疗有效，而让病患症状得到舒缓的现象。  
END


End file.
